Reality Can Be Twisted
by hiimkassandra
Summary: Kate was four years old when she first discovered Avatar. But Kate was thirteen when she found herself in front of Avatar Korra. Isn't she just a charecter from a television show? Set during Season Three.
1. Chapter 1

**Febuary 21, 2005, 3:19 P.M.**

When Katerina 'Kate' Worthung turned four years old, she had a birthday party. All of her three, four, and five year old friends were loaded into cars and shipped of to a party place, staying there for a few hours while Kate's older brother stayed home watching television. It wasn't an abnormal thing to do – Landon usually watched TV for at least an hour a day. He was the type of kid to watch R rated movies when his parents weren't home, or the type to throw a party when his parents were out of town. However, this day was different. Because instead of watching the newest horror film or planning a get together for next weekend, he was sitting down, watching a television show on Nickelodeon. _Avatar: The Last Airbender _to be exact.

When Kate arrived home exactly four hours, fifteen minuets, and six seconds later then when she had left, she immediately rushed across the hall to her home, planning to play with her toys. Kate's parents walked into the living room, finding their oldest child on the phone, talking with his friends.

"I know!" Landon jabbered, running his hands through his brown hair. "It was completely obvious. Aang is so the avatar. Katara and Sokka are so stupid." Landon's worried parents exchanged a glance, desperately trying to grab recollection of whatever their son was talking about.

"Landon, honey, put the phone down." Mrs. Worthung said to her son, patting his shoulder. The rebellious fifteen year old rolled his eyes and kept on talking to his friends. Ever so dear, Mrs. Worthung simply tried again. "Landon, sweetie, your father and I need to talk to you." This time, Landon exited out of the conversation.

"Yeah, Kacey, I know. I gotta go. Parentals are swooping down." With a click of the end button, Landon threw the phone on the couch and glared at his parents. "What?"

"What was that about? Landon, if you are watching more of those movies, we're going to take away some privileges again." Mr. Worthung explained, looking at his son, Man, teenagers these days.

"Chill. I was just watching this show on Nick. Avatar? It's rated, like, G or something. I don't watch any more of those movies." He said/lied. Of course he still watched those movies. What fifteen year old doesn't? Today was just an exception to his normal schedule. Landon sighed. "Now, can I call my friends again?" Without waiting for an answer, Landon picked up the phone and clicked the redial button, and stomped down the hall to his room. "Sorry Kacey. Parents, right?" A slam of the door later, and Landon was in his room, completely immersed in his conversation.

"I don't believe him." Mr. Worthung stated. With a sigh, Mrs. Worthung grabbed her husband's hand. "We have to Michael. It's not like we have a choice."

**February 21, 2005, 7:20 P.M.**

"What do you mean the second episode also came out today?" Landon said into his phone, still talking with Kacey. With a slam of his bedroom door and a hop, Landon grabbed the TV remote from his sister and flipped the channel.

"Mom!" Screeched Kate, angry. "Landon stole the TV from me!" Appearing in the doorway and rubbing her forehead, Lisa spoke to her children. "Katerina, you have been watching TV for the last three hours. Let your brother have a turn." She said, trying to stop the argument. "Landon, if you're going to watch TV, get off the phone." Lisa said, sitting down on the couch by her son. "What's this Avatar show? I want to see it." Mrs. Worthung said, deliberating if her son was telling the truth.

"Mom." Landon groaned. "I just want to watch TV." No need to tell her it was the second episode. He has a reputation to keep."

"Landon." Mrs. Worthung said sternly. "Show me this TV show, just so I know you were telling the truth."

"What?" Landon exclaimed. "You don't trust me?"

"Not with your reputation." Lisa explained, looking at her son in the eyes. With a sigh and a few clicks of the buttons on the TV remote, the opening sequence to Avatar was beginning.

"I don't want to watch this! I want to watch My Little Pony!" Screamed Kate.

"Kate, you either watch this or go do something else." Scolded her mother. Silently, Kate huffed and turned towards the television.

**July 19, 2008, 11:01 A.M.**

"Is this a joke?" Kate asked, not really wanting an answer. "There is no way that just happened.

"You better believe it sister." Landon said, holding Kacey's hand. "I told you Katara would go with Aang."

"No!" Kate said, tugging on her blonde braid. "Zuko and Katara were so perfect!"

"This episode was bad for you all over. Tokka didn't happen either." Landon's girlfriend stated. With a traditional huff and a groan, Kate heaved herself off of the floor and onto the couch. "That was the worse episode ending ever. Zuko and Mai got together, Katara and Aang did, Toph got nobody, and Sokka went with Suki."

"What about the actual plot? You know, saving the world and stuff?" asked Landon. Even at eighteen, Landon was just as immersed as he was when he first watched it. He was right- Aang was the avatar.

"Eh." Kate stated. "Too long. Katara and Zuko didn't even do anything."

"Look on the bright side." Kacey said. "At least we have the movie to look forward to."

**July 1, 2010, 1:59 A.M**

"That was so bad." Kate complained, walking out of the move theater. Her brother, his Fiancé, and Kate's best friend Cassidy all nodded in agreement.

"I thought the trailer looked good. Now I see how wrong I was." Kacey said, a ring glinting on her finger. Wow, thought Kate. I ship them more then I ship Tokka.

"I wish I could go unsee that whole movie." Cassidy said, sighing. "I never should have saw that movie. I'm barely getting any sleep for this."

"I know!" agreed Kate. "I had to spend, like, thirty bucks to get midnight premiere tickets. What a waste."

"They didn't even look like the people at all." Said Landon, hand in hand with Kacey. "Sokka and Katara have a way darker skin tone.

"Zuko wasn' even attractive!" Said Kacey. A smile lit up on Cssidy's face, and Kate started laughing.

"That is true." With the smile dying down, Kacey sighed, her trademark. "I just can't believe its over. We have nothing to look forward to."

**April 14, 2012, 9:06 P.M.**

The twelve year old Kate flew down the hallway and into the living room, landing on the couch. "Come on DVR. Please say you recorded it." Clicking filled the silent room, and Kate almost cried when she saw the list. "DAD!" Kate screeched. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Instantly, Michael Worthung came down the stairs from his study and up to his daughter.

"What, Katerina?" Kate huffed, trying not to punch a pillow. "Why isn't Legend of Korra recorded? Did you delete it?" Michale looked at his daughter.

"Honey, there were too many things recording and I clicked on the first thing I saw. I needed to record football." Michael Worthung said. Kate wanted to cry, but instead to huffed.

"Dad. Drive me over to Landon's. I need to watch that episode." Kate pleaded.

"Kate, I can't just barge in there. Besides, Landon's not there. Kacey went into labor thirteen hours ago, remember?" Of course she remembered. Why do you think she wanted to go over there? Landon and Kacey are so in love; all they do is make sappy comments towards eachother. No way was she going to go through that. Heaving herself off the couch, Kate walked towards her dad. "You owe me this, Dad."

**April 14, 2012, 9:27 P.M.**

With a fluid motion, Kate unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll be back in thirty minuets or something." Kate said, opening the front door to the Volkswagen. "Bye." Hopping out of her seat and onto the driveway, Kate slammed the door and her black converse hit the ground running to the door. In five seconds. Kate reached the door and swiped the key to the house out from her pocket and into her door. Wirth a push and a turn, the door opened.

Kate slipped off her shoes, leaving them on the rug. Navigating her way through the apartment, Kate found the back room and the television. Smiling, Kate grabbed the remote. "Finally."

**April 14, 2012, 10:05 P.M.**

Bounding down the steps of the apartment complex, Kate practically slipped on the steps. When did it start raining? Whatever. Kate didn't run to the destination this time- she might slip and fall and break her arm. Again. Kate opened the door to the ar and slid in her seat, buckling her seatbelt. "Okay." She breathed. "I'm ready."

"So," asked her father. "Am I forgiven?" Kate leaned back in her seat, thinking about the episode.

"Yes." Kate answered, distracted. That episode was amazing! Korra was amazing, she could firebend amazing, Katara was amazing, Tenzin was amazing, his kids were amazing, and everything was amazing! Except for the part that Zutara obviously didn't get together. But hey! It was amazing!

"Kate, your mother called. She said that the doctors said the baby was comng soon. I'm heading over there now. Do you want to come?" asked Michael. Kate quickly responded.

"Of course!"

**April 15, 2012, 3:01 A.M.**

A lady walked into the waiting room. "Katerina Worthung?" announced the nurse. Kate snapped her head up from her reading fan fiction and looked at the nurse. Kate walked up to the nurse, and the nurse smiled at her. "Congratulations. You have a neice." Guiding Kate through the endless maze of the hospital, the nurse finally opened the door to one of the rooms and ushered her inside. Before Kate's eyes were her parents, Landon, Kacey, and an adorable baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Shes so cute!" breathed out Kate, moving towards the bed. "She has you're eyes, Kacey. Well, both of your eyes, I guess." Blue eyes and tiny brown fuzz that was hair were on the girl's face, and Kate's heart seemed to melt. She glanced over to Kacey, and asked. 'What did you name her?"

'Well, we wanted to let you pick." announced Landon. "After all, she is you're neice."

"Don't you want to name her? She's your child." Asked Mrs. Worthung. Kacey smiled.

"We have a feeling Kate's going to pick a great name." Kacey said, confidently. They already knew the name she would pick. And they completely feel in love with it. After all, what did Kate's eleven year old life revolve around.

"Korra." Kate said, smiling at her niece.

"It's perfect." Kacey agreed.

And that's how little baby Korra got her name.

**July 18, 2014, 8:09 A.M.**

"Yeah, I know. Like, Kainora?" Cassidy said, holding Korra on her lap. Kate smiled with happiness, her blonde hair bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"They're, like, my new OTP." stated Kate, swooping her niece from Cassidy's lap and balancing her on her hip. "I feel like they just added Kai to get rid of that ridiculous Jinoochy ship. What was that all about? Hello? They never even met." Kate said. A buzz from her phone vibrated the bed it was lying on. "Check it?" Cassidy nodded, grabbing the phone.

"It's Noah. Want me to answer?" Kate nodded. Cassidy slid the phone up to her ear, pushing past the long black hair she had. Kate pushed Korra up higher onto her hip, holding with her two arms. How much did this girl weigh? Man, her arms were burning.

"Yolo." Cassidy said, a way of greeting the trio's third member. Cassidy brushed the hair off of the phone the Aztec case towards the room. "Yeah, Kate's here. But she's holding Korra so she can't talk." Cassidy said, responding to something that Noah had said on the other line. "One moment." Pulling the phone away from her ear, she covered the speaker. "Noah wants to know if he can hang with us to watch the Legend of Korra episode tonight." Kate hoisted Korra up on her hip again, the baby girl having falling down.

"Tell him it's fine, he just has to be picked up by ten." Cassidy relayed the information back to Noah. Murmuring from the other line spoke through, and Cassidy asked another question, this time just leaving the phone near her right ear.

"What time can he come over?"

"Um…." Kate thought. "Whenever." Noah said something on the line, and Cassidy pulled the phone away for a third time.

"Kate…" Cassidy drawled. Kate rolled her eyes, looking at her best friend.

"What?"

"You know how Noah's friends with Beaux?" asked Cassidy.

"Yeah…?" Kate was almost positive she knew what was coming.

"Can Beaux come with Noah tonight? Please?" Cassidy drawled.

"Would this have anything to do with your ever present crush on him?" Kate asked, teasilgly.

"Yes. Please? I would love you forever." Kate bite her lip.

"Let me ask my parents. Tell Noah I'll call him back in a couple of minuets." Cassidy smiled.

"Thank you!" She grabbed the phone, and talked swiftly into it.

"Kate says she's going to ask her parents and then she'll call you back. Yeah. Okay. Bye. Peace." Cassidy swiftly moved the phone away, clicked end, and swooped Korra out of Kate's arms. "Go ask. Like, right now. Pronto."

"Fine. Don't rush." Kate said, moving out the door. Kate entered the hallway and passed through it, going to the Kitchen, finding her mom shopping carrots.

"Mom, can Beaux come over with Noah tonight?" asked Kate.

"I didn't know that Noah was coming over. Kate, you need to ask me before inviting friends over." Lisa Worthung said, stopping the chopping and looking at her daughter.

"Oops." Kate corrected. "Mom, can Noah come over and bring his friend Beax? Cassidy really wants them to come over. And, yes, I did ask you to see if Cassidy could spend the day with us. Or I asked Dad. One of the two." Kate said, looking at her mother with her blue eyes. Please?

Mrs. Worthung nodded. "Okay. Yes, they can come over. But they have to be out of here by ten. I mean it. And if you invite friends over one more time without asking, I'm going to say no." Kate nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Mom." Kate rushed down back down the hallway and into her room.

"Positive." Kate said, closing the door behind her. Korra smiled when she saw her aunt, and reached out for her. Korra sat on the couch across from her bed and put Korra into her lap. "My mom totally agreed."

"Excellent." Cassidy said. "Because I already told Noah he could invite his friend."

"Cass, what if my Mom said no?" Kate asked, looking at Korra.

"I knew she wouldn't. Besides, even if she did, I eould plead and plead and she would eventually say yes. Or I would go to your Dad. He loves me like a daughter." Glancing at Korra, another thought popped into her mind. "When do Landon and Kacey come back from the hospital anyway?"

"I don't know. Having a miscarriage can be really bad for your health." Kate said, grabbing her phone and shoving it into her jeans. Come on. Let's go eat."

**July 18, 2014, 3:26 P.M.**

"Definitely five seconds of summer. Have you heard their song amnesia? It is way better then One Direction." Cassidy stated, brushing her hair.

"One direction for the win. Cassidy, it's just Beaux. You don't have to put on makeup and redo your hair. You're already gorgeous." Cassidy glanced at Kate. "yeah, right. Besides, you're flawless and you always put on makeup."

"Fine. It's a tie." The doorbell rang, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Crap. It's Noah and Beaux and I still have to change." Cassidy put the brush on the counter, slid on her elastic headband, and pushed Kate out the door. "Tell them something. I'll be down in a few minuets."

"Alright." Kate grumbled. Do you think she liked being pushed. Kate left the main foyer upstairs and traveled down the stairs, making her way to the front door. Opening the door from its brass handle, she smiled.

"Hey Noah. Hey Beaux." Kate opened the door a little wider, allowing them space to enter. The two boys stepped in, and Noah popped a question.

"Where's Cassidy? It's not the Terrific Trio, like, without three people." Dang. Kate was terrible with making up lies. All lies have some truth in it, right?

"I think she's in the bathroom." Kate said. As far as she knew, she was.

"Whatever. She'll turn up." Noah said, slipping off his shows onto the rug. He nudged Beaux in the shoulder. "Beaux. Shoes."

"Right." He said, a little flushed. Why are boys so awkward? It's not like they used to date or anything. It's not like they've never talked before. Beaux was practically Noah's brother. Boys are so weird.

"Kate, are the boys here?" Cassidy called from upstairs, like she didn't already know the answer.

"Yeah. We're downstairs." Noah called back.

"Beux, I didn't know you even watched Nickelodeon, much less Legend of Korra." Cassidy stated, coming down the stairs.

"I didn't until two days ago. Noah forced me to watch them all." Cassidy smiled, and finaly reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So." She stated, trying to avoid looking at Beaux. "What do you feel about going to the park?" asked Cassidy.

"I'm in." agreed Noah

"Same." Said Beaux.

"Great." Kate yelled up the stairs, grabbing her phone from the stair banister and pushing it into her pocket. "Mom! We're going to the park!" She screamed, looking at her friends. "I think they heard. Let's go."

**July 18, 2014, 9:54 P.M.**

"Are you kidding me? Being a water bender would be completely useless." Cassidy argued with Beaux, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Water bending would be the best! You could heal people and blood bend and then you could, like, never get wet! You would just draw all the water off of you." Beaux protested back, smiling.

"But you need water around to bend." Kate pointed out. "With fire or air, you don't need that type of stuff around." Kate looked at Noah. 'Right/"

"I guess? Why are you asking me?" Kate shook her head. "never mind." Well, it's because Cassidy and Beaux are pretty close to flirting and I kind've want to talk to someone who isn't googly eyed over someone. Well, Boys aren't really the brightest.

Noah's phone buzzed, and he slid open his Iphone, checking the text message. 'Ah, Beaux, my dad's here." Getting up from the couch, he looked at Kate and Cassidy. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"You invited yourself over." Kate pointed out, smiling.

"Still. Thanks for agreeing. Come one Beaux." Noah said, slipping on his shoes.

"Bye Cassidy. Bye Kate. Thanks." Beaux said, putting his jacket on. A few moments later and a small promise to text tomorrow, the boys headed out the door.

"So." Kate said, sliding onto the floor next t Cassidy. "Looks like you and Beaux were pretty talkative tonight." Cassidy blushed, but trying not to.

"We just talked. That's it. I didn't even get his number." Cassidy said. "But I'll probably just get it from Noah."

Kate nodded. "Good choice."

**July 19, 2014, 9:16 A.M.**

When Kate awoke the next morning, she was almost positive that the boys had slipped a sleeping pill into her drink last night. There was no way Cassidy could've put her into green clothes without her waking up. There was no way that they could've rearranged or added a while new room to the house. And there was definitely no way they could've shrunk Kate's house to one small room that she was now in. There was no possible way. Her other thought was hat she was dreaming, but Kate was pretty sure this wasn't a dream. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. So, amidst all this confusion of her brain, Kate slid out her bed and onto the hard floor of this foreign place.

Getting up off of the floor, kate surveyed the room. Except for a desk, bed, table with two chairs, a bedside table, a closet, cabinets, a mirror, and a kitchen, there was nothing else. Well, and her phone on her bedside table. That was the only familiar thing. Kate looked up at the mirror to the wall on her left, and saw that she looked exactly like she had the night before when she fell asleep- minus the green clothes. By then, Kate knew she wasn't asleep. It felt to real, and Kate had done to much thinking and moving by her own thoughts to know she wasn't asleep. She knew it. So, Kat clicked the top button on her Iphone, and unlocked her phone. Instantly, she clicked on the message button and sent a message to her friends.

To ; Noah Anders, Cassidy Brookion 3

Very funny guys.

Sent ; 9:18 A.M.

Delivered ; 9:18 A.M.

Almost instantly, a text came zooming back.

From ; Cassidy Brookion 3

Um, Thanks? What did I do?

Read ; 9:19 A.M.

Whatever. If they wanted to play dumb, that was their problem. With a quick flip of her hair, her braid sat on her shoulder. Okay. Kate slipped on some strange brown shoes by the door, but she knew they weren't hers. Still, they looked like shed seen them before. Kate straightened her new clothes, and opened the door. As soon as she did, she saw a gigantic airship and a crowd of people to her right.

Wait. Airship? Glancing at it closer, Kate realized that people were docking out of it. She saw a familiar bald head streaked with an arrow, and knew she had to get closer. After pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, Kate reached the front, viewing the people in front of her. The person in the very center?

Avatar Korra, the namesake of her niece.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 19, 2014, 9:16 A.M.**

One time, for her tenth birthday, Kate and Cassidy went with Cassidy's mother to see Taylor Swift in concert. It was fantastic. The young girls sung along to the songs, got t-shirts, and enjoyed premium luxuries with their VIP passes. The concert was freakishly amazing, but nothing compared to what happened after it.

Part of their V.I.P. tickets covered the cost of getting to meet Taylor even though it was only for a minute and a half. Kate and Cassidy got their T-shirts signed and they took pictures with Taylor. And cried. A lot.

The feeling that Kate had then was multiplied by about three hundred now. And that even included how she felt about seeing all of the other comrades.

Looking at Avatar Korra, a mixture of fear and happiness and even more terror filled the chest of Kate's. Kate had to keep her mind focused on her breathing. If she didn't, there was a chance Kate might not get air into her lungs at all.

With a step and a turn, Kate positioned herself to see all the people exiting and her eye snagged on every single one of them. Of course, Mako was nowhere to be seen in the dock he was standing about five feet away from her. That scarf gave him away. Too bad it wouldn't be around him much longer.

The team was here to gather benders. That much she knew. The only one here was Kai. Kate just _had_ to go with them on their journey.

Kate felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, but she ignored it, trying to figure a plan out. How on earth was she going to infiltrate their mission thing? She could sneak on while they were doing the show, but that plan probably wasn't going to work. The freaking Avatar was here. Korra could probably sense anything .

Kate could pretend to be an airbender. But, that plan would fail almost as soon as she said the words. They would want proof, and even if they didn't, there was no way she could hide it in training.

She could always beg. Loads of people want to see and be with the Avatar.

She could say Kai was her brother or something and that she had separation anxiety. She could blackmail him make him promise not to tell about his true past in exchange for him saying they were related. Of course, as soon as Kai was in contact with the police in about five minuets, he would blow the whole thing off.

Well, what if she was an airbender? It had a shot. She came here by magic. Maybe those same spirit things could give her airbending.

"Come one, come all! Witness the amazing airbenders!" Bolin exclaimed.

Instantly, Kate's head shot up. They were starting already? She needed to come

up with a plan, and quick.

"An airbending show," Bolin continued, "that will leave you breathless." Bolin squatted down and lowered the megaphone, his stupid mustache still plastered onto his face.

"With wind!" Bolin exclaimed.

"First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head every single day, the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose…"

Tenzin flipped around, his cape flying and faced the crowd.

_Woah,_ thought Kate. _For an old guy, Tenzin sure has a six pack._

Tenzin started whirling air around as Bolin drawled out the master's name. Tenzin put himself in an air wheel, and started moving around the crowd. As the wheel moved past Kate, she had to take a sharp intake of breath. This was seriously cool. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so. The whole crowd gasped and murmured words of amazement as Tenzin continued his wheel. He made his way to the center of the floor, and then stopped his routine. Hoots and cheers came from the crowd, obviously wanting more.

"Now, now, ladies and gentleman," Bolin begun. "Please be quiet. I have some serious news. We've heard," Bolin said, moving towards the crowd. "An escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here." People began chattering with worry, terror spiked in their veins. _Its just a fluke_, she wanted to shout. But then she would reveal herself and probably get sent to a mental asylum.

"Now, I don't want to panic anyone. But if any of you see a firebender with a red scarf," Bolin said, yelling in the direction of his brother.

"I see him!" yelled a random crowd member. "He's right there!"

Yeah, like that gave his whereabouts exactly. Mako pushed through the people in front of him, revealing himself to the crowd. He sighed, lowered his head, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I am the escaped convict." Mako said, saying the lines like he was reading them off of a teleprompter. His lines stayed the same, no emotion showing through.

"And you will all reap my fire." Mako said, looking down.

_Wow_, Kate wondered. _How are people buying this?_

Mako thrust his fist in the air, and orange flames came shooting out of it. A cry escaped the crowd, and Kate had to refrain from leaving. This was a little embarrassing.

"Oh no!" Bolin said, sounding even more fake then his brother. "Who will save us now?"

"I will! With my airbending skills." Korra stated, facing the crowd with a look of determination. She then moved her hands, and instantly air started to appear in them.

"The avatar," one witness mumbled.

"She's here."

"She'll save us."

Korra whirled her hands around, and after a few fancy moves, sent air thrusting towards her ex. Air surrounded Mako. Pushing him up and down, letting him fall and then catching him was apparently not what Mako was expecting.

"Hey!" Mako yelled, all traces of rehearsal gone. "Let me go!" Mako struggled to keep his balance. "This is not what we rehearsed! Korra!

A chuckle came out of Korra, and Kate had to smile. Apparently, Korra finds pleasure in being mean to Mako. Kate flicked her eyes over to Asami, and she saw that she was laughing to. Do all girls laugh at their ex-boyfriends misfortune?

On cue, Oogi appeared in the sky, twisting and twirling.

"With the power of airbending," Bolin announced, "Even this massive beast can float like a feather."

Oogi continued to twirl and twist, and Kate immediately knew she wanted one.

Bumi started to bend air, and Bolin started jabbering again.

"Look what can be done, in only a few weeks of practice!"

Out of the airship, Jinora flew, her glider grazing the crowd below them. "Don't worry folks. She may be young, but she is an expert." Jinora twisted her glider and landed on the ground. _I want to do that_.

"Ladies and Gentlmen. If you, or anyone one you know is an airbender, please, send them our way! Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!"

The crowd began to disperse and leave. Just Kai and Kate remained. Great. The only way Kate would get on the blimp, oh, sorry, _airship_, was if she could airbend. Which wasn't exactly part of her DNA.

Airbenders are rare, even after the spirit started giving them away. But can she? Kate ushered her hands behind her back, and opened her palm, willing something to happen. She felt her hand be empty, and when she brought her hand forward, it was. Nothing. _Stupid._ Why would she airbend? Oh, how she wanted to go with them! It would be amazing, seeing the culture, even if it is a silly dream or hallucination.

Defeated, Kate huffed and brushed her hand through her hair, ruffling it up and sending a few flyaway's chasing. She shuffled her feet and felt a small rock in her shoe. She plucked of the sole and looked down, looking for the mineral.

Kate didn't notice the small dogbear hurtling towards her.

The small, hair covered animal dodged around Kate's feet, tripping her up in the process. She yelped loudly, and braced herself for the painful fall.

All that came was the soft sounds of air being circled around her delicate palms.

Kate gasped in surprise, and then looked up to see the team, Kai and all, staring at her with wide eyes.

_Crap,_ Kate thought, _I was not expecting this._

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_Spin you around_

_Won't let you fa-_

The song ended abruptly as Cassidy slammed the 'Snooze' button on her glossy white phone. Groggily, she rotated her body away from her phone and shut her eyes. Five minuets passed until the song went off again.

-_ll down_

_Would you let me lead_

_You can step on my feet_

Once again, Cassidy hit the 'Snooze' button on her Iphone, and went back to bed.

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

_The rooms hush hush and_

Cassidy sighed, sitting up in her sleeping bag on the floor. Rubbing her eyes, Cassidy grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm. Yawning, Cassidy threw her phone back onto the floor, placing her hands on top of her bag.

"Kate." Cassidy said, her brain still trying to wake up. "Wake up."

Checking the digital clock on the wall, Cassidy looked at the time. 9:11. Why did she set an alarm that early? Why did she let Kate convince her?

"Kate." Cassidy repeated, sliding out of the bag. Standing up and stretching, Cassidy's sleepy mind almost missed the fact that the bed that Kate's body was supposed to be in, was, in fact, empty. Strange.

"Kate?" Cassidy called, wondering where her best friend was. Whatever. She probably just went downstairs for breakfast. Unplugging her phone from its charger and exiting the room, she went into the hall and down to the kitchen, finding it empty. Crap. Where was she?

"Kate, come on. Where are you?" She shouted through the house. Maybe Kate went on a walk? Spotting a note on the refrigerator, Cassidy breathed a gust of relief. However, upon reading what it said, her hopes simply vanished.

_Girls,_

_I went grocery shopping and need to run some errands. I'll be back around four. Noah and his friend can come over but you can't go to their house. Watch Korra!_

Judging by the handwriting, it was Kate's mom. Great. Kate's MIA, her dad is at work, Landon and Kacey were at the hospital, and she was stuck babysitting their daughter. She did not sign up for this.

A chime from her phone sent Cassidy checking it. Luckily, it was from Kate.

**From; Kattttttterinaaaaaa **۞

_Very funny Guys._

Read; 9:18 A.M.

Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows. Was this a prank or something?

To; **Kattttttterinaaaaaa **۞

_Um, Thanks? What did I do?_

Sent; 9:19 A.M.

Delivered; 9:19 A.M.

Cassidy sent the message before asking Kate where-the-freak she went. Before Cassidy could send the message again, crying came from Korra's room. Ugh, just peachy keen.

Shuffling down the hall, Cassidy twisted the metallic doorknob to the guest room and found a tear streaked Korra, crying her chubby head off.

"Hold on Korra," She grumbled. Being stuck with a toddler was not how Cassidy wanted to spend her day. Talking with Beaux? Sure. Babysitting without pay? Not really.

Picking up Korra, Cassidy cradled Korra onto her left hip and slightly bounced her. "Korra, you are so lucky I didn't go missing as well." Wait. What if Kate was kidnapped or something? Dang it.

Walking back into the kitchen, Cassidy set Korra into her high chair and gave her a bowl of applesauce, the toddler happily munching on the fruit.

Grabbing her phone and unlocking it, Cassidy started dialing the local police force, but stopped. It hasn't been more then twenty four hours. Should she call the parents? Kate obviously has her cell phone, so it's a probability she's not in trouble. Shooting a quick text to Kate, Cassidy clicked send, ignoring the typo.

To; **Kattttttterinaaaaaa **۞

_Where are you? Are you olay?_

Sent; 9:26 A.M.

Delivered; 9:17 A.M.

Turning her phone onto the highest volume possible and on vibrate, she dialed Noah's number, and waited for him to pick up.

Sliding into the seat beside Elliot, Noah placed his bag on the floor besides him. "Mom, can you turn up the air conditioner?"

Mrs. Anders cranked up the the AC.

"How was volleyball practice?" she asked.

"Good. Elliot and I were team captains for the scrimmage," Noah answered.

"I totally whipped his team," Elliot smirked.

"Hey, you had one more person then me. And this is my first time on club. And you have been playing super long. And you picked first, so you got Caleb. Besides, you didn't whip me. I only lost by, like, fifteen points." Noah said, trying to defend himself.

"Honey," Naoh's mom said, turning the steering wheel to drive towards Elliot's house. "Fifteen points is a lot. Especially when the match only goes to twenty five."

"Yeah, but-"

"Excuses." Elliot interrupted.

"Elliot, you're here." Mrs. Anders said, pulling into the Holland's driveway. Elliot nodded, pulling his volleyball bag and water bottle from the seat beside him. Opening the door and slipping out, Elliot gave a wave.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Anders." Elliot thanked, talking to Noah's mother.

"Anytime." Mrs. Anders said, responding to the compliment. Elliot entered the house, and Noah was on his way home.

_She walks around town with that pretty smile on her face_

Before the second bar of his ringtone started playing, Noah already had his phone open.

"Hi Cassidy," Noah answered.

Fast talking from the other line caused Noah's face to wrinkle like a day old valentine.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked, running his hand through his brown hair. Glancing up at his mom, Noah really hoped she wasn't paying attention. Missing? Good going Kate.

"No, she's not here with me." Noah responded to her question. "Yeah, I'll see if I can come over. Yeah. Okay. Bye." Cassidy ended the call before he could, and Noah slid the phone from his ear to ask his mom a question.

"Mom, can you drop me off at Kate's house?"

"You were there yesterday. Why do you need to go today?"

"Mom." Noah said. "I don't need to, but I want to. Please?"

Mrs. Anders sighed, putting her foot on the brake to stop at a stoplight. "Okay, but no more hanging out until Tuesday with her. Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?"

"Gross, Mom. She's just my friend." He said, rolling his eyes. Wasn't it a well known fact he liked Emily Retuhin?

"You know, your father and I were best friends before we started dating." Mrs. Anders said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Mom." Noah stated, talking like he was having a conversation with somebody Korra's age. "Just friends. That's so weird."

"Okay, but when you start dating her in four years, I get to tell you I told you so."

"Mom!" Noah said, biting his lip. Why were parents so intrusive into their kid's lives?

"Alright, I'll drop it. Good thing too. We're here. Text me when you need to be picked up. And take a shower there. You're all sweaty." Mrs. Anders said, putting the car into park.

Relieved to be done with the conversation, Noah slammed the door open and got out of the car. "Love you." Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Noah knocked onto the door, and Cassidy opened it a few moments later.

"Good. You're here. Did you bring Beaux with you?" Cassidy asked, pulling Noah into the foyer. Once Noah was inside, she slammed the door shut, peering at Noah.

"Why are you all sweaty and gross?" Cassidy asks, taking a step back from Noah. "Boys have no personal hygiene."

"Cassidy, I just got back from volleyball practice." Noah explained, dropping his bag onto the rug. "Besides, don't we have more important things to worry about?"

Korra toddled over to Noah, and stuck her hands up, signaling she wants to be held. Noah grabbed Kate's niece and slung her around his hip.

"Yeah, you're right. Kate just completely disappeared this morning. She has her phone with her, but she's just gone. Like, gone." Cassidy said, rubbing her forehead. "Why would she just leave?"

"Did you call her?" He asked.

"Cassidy opened her moth to affirm the question, but then closed it. "That's a negative." Groaning, Noah pulled out his phone.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Dialing Kate's speeed dial, 21, he clickd call and rushed the phone to his ear.

"Did she answer?" Cassidy asked, after waiting about .05 seconds.

"If she answered, don't you think I would be talking to her right now?" Noah questioned. Seriously, how could Cassidy be so smart but so stupid at the same time?

"It was just a question, Noah." Cassidy shot back. "Sorry, okay? I'm a little stressed."

Fantastic. Now Noah felt guilty. "Sorry Cass." Noah apologized, listening to the ringing.

_You've reached Katerina! Leave a message and I'll try to get back to as soon as possible. Leave your name so I know who you are. Thanks!_

Naoh didn't even bother leaving a message. Typing a text message to Kate along the lines of 'Where are you and you better come home freaking soon.", Noah shoved his phone into his pocket.

"No answer." Korra sniffled, wanting to be put down. Setting her on the ground, Korra went and hugged Noah's leg.

"Perfect. What are we supposed to do now?" Cassidy asked, sitting on the stairs.

"Call her parents?" asked Noah.

Cassidy lit up. "Why didn't I think of it?" Pulling out her phone, Cassidy starting linking a string of sentences together.

"Mrs. Worthung? Its. Cassidy. I woke up and I cant find Kate. I she texted me once and she seemed okay but I don't know where she is." Murmuring on the other line came through and Cassidy nodded. "Okay." Hanging up, Cassidy looked at Noah.

"She's coming home." Cassidy said.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Noah asked.

For someone who talks a lot and seems to answer every question, this was one question that she didn't have an answer for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Kate stated weakly, stopping the flow of air from her palms. "Um, I'm an airbender?"

She said it like she was asking a question.

"I can see that." Korra commented, putting a hand on her hip.

_Korra is just as sassy as she was on television_, Kate thought.

You're a natural." Korra said, flicking one of her ponytail hair thingies over her shoulder.

"Yeah, great." Kai interrupted.

Kate and Korra turned to look at the young Mr. Rude-Pants.

"Can we get going," Kai huffed. "The people are still chasing me and if we leave soon we can escape them."

"He's right," Bolin agreed. "We should go before they catch up with us."

Nudging Kate, Korra followed her up the ramp of the air ship. As Kate passed Jinora and Kai talking, Kate swore she saw a blush creep on Jinora cheeks. Well, that's what happened on the television episode anyway.

Stomping up the ramp, Kate twisted her blond hair on her left arm. Had she ever seen someone blond on the show? They didn't look too fazed by it. Ginger had red hair, so maybe they made blond hair dye?

The giant ramp to the airship started to close, creaking its way up. Kate peered out the window next to Mako, looking for the police to show up.

"Uh, Korra?" Mako said, concerned.

(_Aww, that's so cute. Mako goes to Korra when he thinks they are in trouble. Not Asami.)_

"I think Kai's pursuers caught up to us." Mako said, turning to face the avatar.

"How did they find me?" Kai asked, shock clearly on his face.

_ (Serves you right for stealing your family's treasure.)_

"They won't get you this time." Korra said, bravely.

A gust of wind blew out of Korra's palm and the ramp went clanging back onto the ground. Kate saw Asami sigh and rub her temples, and she knew she was thinking about how stupid Korra could be.

As Korra, Tenzin, and Mako ran outside to face Kai's 'enemies,' Kate saw Kai slip out after them. Typical Kai. Kate heard the policeman grunt, and heard Korra shout angrily. Peering out the window again, Kate saw Korra stop bending and swivel her head to Kai, who was now hanging upside down in the air. She must've found out already.

Kate saw Kai get dragged away, but then saw Korra open her mouth. Words were exchanged, and the police dropped Kai, and Mako and Bolin had a 'chat' with Kai. Moments later, the trio was sitting on the couch in the foyer, Mako shooting glances at Kai.

_This is awkward,_ Kate thought.

Nobody was talking. They were just sitting there, and Kai was looking uncomfortable and Kate totally saw that Mako was trying not to stare at Korra. Jinora was doing the same with Kai, but she was doing a lot better then Mako was.

"Um…" Kate said, breaking the awkward silence. "Where to next?"

"Ba Sing Se. We need to go talk to the Earth Queen." Korra answered, sitting upright in the couch. "There's supposed to be a lot of airbenders there."

"When do we get our training?" She asked, continuing to twirl her hair. "You know, for airbending?"

"Woah, slow down." Korra said, holding her hands up. "First we need to go to Ba Sing Se and find the airbenders. Then we decide what to do."

"So you're procrastinating." Kate said, letting her hand fall to her face.

"Its not procrastinating, its taking things one step at a time." Mako said, defending Korra.

_So adorable. Why did you guys break up over a silly trust issue anyway? Makorra was amazing._

"That's pretty much what procrastinating is." Kate said, adjusting herself in her seat. "Who are you anyway? Aren't you the escaped convict?" Kate asked.

"That was part of the show." Mako said, following Asami's example and rubbing his forehead.

"So you guys were tricking people. Real mature of the Avatar and her little gang." Kate said, looking Mako in the eye.

"It wasn't like that!" Korra said, huffing. "We did what we had to do."

"So it's okay to lie to people as long as its for good reason?" Kate asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes!" Korra agreed. "I mean, no. Lying is bad. But when necessary, yes. I mean, ugh. Just forget it." Korra snapped.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just a question." Kate said, waving her hand. "But fire boy over here," Kate said, waving her hand toward Mako, "Never answered my question. Who are you? I've never heard of you"

"Oh, that's Mako, my brother." Bolin said, looking up to join the conversation.

"Wait." Kate said, looking up at him. "The Mako? Like, the guy who was dating Asami but then kissed Korra when he was still dating her? Oh. Rough stuff." Kate said, biting her lip. Ah, Makorra awkwardness.

"I need fresh air." Mako grumbled, pushing himself off of the couch. Slamming the door shut to another room, Kate glanced at Korra.

"Oops." Kate said, wincing. "I didn't know that would be awkward for him." _Yeah right. She was like the queen of awkwardness._

''Don't worry about it." Bolin said, waving Pabu's hands in the air. "He's kind of like that."

"What's your name?" Asami asked, sliding into the spot where Mako was sitting.

"Oh. Um…"

Crap. Katerina was not an Asian name. Maybe she could take one from Avatar?

"Katerina." Kate blurted out, before she knew what she was saying. Wonderful. So much for the fake name plan. "But you can call me Kate."

"Interesting. I've never heard it before." Asami said.

"Well, I was named after my Grandmother. She was born far away." Kate responded.

''Really? Where?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. Some tiny island in the middle of nowhere." Kate answered, waving off the question.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere?" Kate asked, her phone vibrating. Her charger never appeared in this alternate world thing so she had limited battery left. She needed to check her phone in private, and quickly.

"Through that door and third door on your left." Asami said, pointing to the door that Mako had left through.

"Thank you." Kate said, slipping up and out of the door. Looking to her left, she counted. One, two, three. Bingo. Knocking on the door to make sure nobody was in there, Kate wrangled the brass doorknob open and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Grabbing the phone out of her pocket, Kate quickly dialed her Mother's phone number.

"Kate?!" A voice said on the other line. "Where are you?"

Closing her eyes, Kate forced herself to whisper, not wanting to get caught. "Mom, I'm okay. I needed to leave for a while but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Katerina Eliza Worthung, come home right now!" Kate heard her mothers tears through the phone, and Kate had to keep herself from telling her the truth. No way was Kate going to a mental asylum.

"I love you Mom. Tell Dad and Landon and Kacey and Korra that I love them to, okay? And please don't send the police looking for me. I'll be fine. I promise. I love you." Kate said, pressing the end call button. She had to be quick.

Pressing the speed dial number 15, Kate had herself calling Cassidy in a number of seconds.

"Kate? Oh my gosh, are you okay? Where are you? Me and Noah are freaking out!" Cassidy said, frantic.

"Cassidy, I need you to listen, and listen carefully. Don't tell anyone except maybe Noah. I'm fine and I'm okay. I'm not kidnapped or anything. I'm in a tricky situation and I don't know when or if I can come back, but don't worry. I'll try to call you or text if anything's wrong."

There was silence on the other line for a few moments, but then Cassidy's voice came through.

"Kate?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Be careful, okay? I don't want to become a duo with Noah."

Kate laughed, ragged short breaths coming in. "Okay. I gotta go. Bye Cass."

Hanging up, Kate slid the phone onto the counter. What was she doing? Why couldn't she tell anyone what happened? Is this even real?

Of course it's not real. Legend of Korra was a television show on Nickelodeon. Not a whole lifestyle. But then what was she doing? Maybe she should be sent to a mental asylum.

But she felt sane. She didn't talk to bugs, didn't see ghosts, and didn't have telekinesis. She's not allergic to anything or took a drug that would make her hallucinate. What the freak was going on?

Kate's phone buzzed, a photo of her mom popping up on the screen. Silently and swiftly, Kate turned to volume onto silent and ignored the call. Flushing the toilet and washing her hands, Kate opened the door.

Swiveling her head around and not seeing anybody, Kate decided to explore the future industries airship. Who knows what she would find? Steeping across the hallway, Kate opened the door to a room across from the bathroom.

Nothing existed but a bed, a table, and a wardrobe. Boring. Empty bedroom. Closing the door to that bedroom, Kate stepped to her left about five feet and found another door.

In the hallway there were seven empty bedrooms, two occupied ones, and four bathrooms. If this was only one hallway, how big was this airship? Exiting the hallway from the way she came, Kate found herself back in the living room. Jinora and Kai sat on one couch, talking and laughing. Plopping herself down on the chair across from them, Kate watched them talk.

Apparently she was too loud, because Jinora looked at her.

"Oh, hello." Jinora said, sporting a smile. "Katerina, right? I'm Jinora."

"Pleasure." Kate said, swishing her hair to the side of her neck. "And is it Koy?" Kate asked, looking at Kai. She can't know _everything_. People would get suspicious.

"Kai." He said, correcting her. "Just Kai."

"Right. Sorry." Kate said, looking at the two of them. After a few moments of silence, Kate opened her mouth again.

"Sorry. Did I just interrupt something?" Kate asked, furrowing her brow? Ah, playing with little eleven year olds.

Kai opened his mouth to affirm Kate's question, but Jinora interrupted him. "No, we were just chatting. Nothing important."

According to Kai's gaze _he_ thought it was important, but Jinora seemed not to notice. "How old are you Katerina?"

"Twelve." Kate said, lying. Man, she did lie a lot on this adventure. As for why she changed her age, she did not know. Ah, no big difference. Only 365 days. "What about you two?"

"Eleven." Jinora said, answering the question. Kai, on the other hand, kept his mouth silent. "Is it much different being twelve then being eleven?"

"Not really. Its just an age change." Okay, this conversation was dragging on, and Kai was shooting her glares. Clearly he wanted time alone with his dream boat.

"Jinora, do you know where Korra is? I was just wondering where I could take a nap." Kate asked, excusing herself out of the conversations. Kai's normal happy face appeared, and Kate gave herself a mental high five. Team Kainora for the win.

"Head through the same door you entered in and just choose a bedroom. Holler if you need anything." Jinora said, answering her question.

"Thanks." Standing up and going through the door once more, Kate opened the first door she saw, not remembering if it was occupied.

It was.

"How's that going to work? I-" Korra was cut off from talking to Bolin as she saw Kate in the doorway.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't realize this room was taken." Kate said, leaning against the doorway. "What's not going to work?"

"None of your business." Airbending the door shut, Kate barely moved out of the way before the door slam.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Bolin said, his muffled voice straining through the door. Rolling her eyes, Kate opened the door next to Korra's and closed the door behind her.

"Home sweet home." She mumbled, tossing her phone on the bed. Sitting down next to it, Kate gazed around the room. What was she supposed to do? Go to Ba Sing Se? Free the captured airbenders? And then what? How was she going to get home?

A knock on the door broke Kate's thinking trance. "Come in." She called softly. Standing there was Korra, Bolin standing on her right. They locked eyes for a second, and then Bolin nudged her forward.

"Go on." Sighing, Korra walked into the room and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and slamming the door in the face. It was an accident that you went into the room. I'm just stressed, okay?"

"Its fine. I get it. You know, with breaking up with your boyfriend and having the weight of the whole world open you to find new airbenders, I get it." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. Stomping out the door, Korra huffed into the hallway. Okay, maybe she should lay off on the Makorra thing.

"Maybe you should, you know." Bolin said, fiddling with his hands. "Stop mentioning the breakup to Mako and Korra. It's kind of a sensitive subject." Bolin said, defending his friend and brother.

"Sorry. Correct. Won't happen again." Kate apologized.

"Bye." Kate said, standing in front of the door, holding the knob.

Nodding, Bolin left the room. Collapsing on her bed, Kate pulled her hair in frustration. She needed to stop fooling around with ships and focus on getting home. Unless she was in some psycho dream thing?

"This is so confusing." She mumbled, dropping her hands and sighing.

The phone tumbled off the bed. The screen lit up, displaying the time- 10:46. Wow. Okay. An hour. That's how long she's been there. What to do?

She could go find Jinora and Kai? No, Kai obviously wants to hang out with Jinora alone. That was clear. Jinora is to nice to object, but her massive crush on Kai was kind of obvious. In the later episodes anyway.

Why did she feel like such a burden? Because she was relying on these people, that's why. Relying on the Avatar to protect her, relying on Tenzin to teach her, relying on herself to not screw anything up that would affect the story.

She couldn't go outside and talk to anybody important. Her opinion could affect their decisions about something important and that would screw up the whole television show and then Kate would have no idea what happens next. Glancing towards her phone, Kate stared at it. Maybe they have wifi.

Grabbing the phone off of the floor and entering in the passcode, she immediately clicked on the settings button and clicked on the wifi servers.

"Dang it." Why would there be wifi? _I am really desperate, _Kate thought. A flash of movement caught here eye, and Kate realized that a hotspot did open up- one labeled 'KateEWorth.' There was no way this was a coincidence. Those were her initials. Clicking on the hotspot, Kate saw there was a password.

Of course. What was the password she used for everything? Her student Identification number. Quickly, Kate tapped in the seven digit number, and her phone connected.

"Hallelujah." To confused to think why there was wifi and to happy to thank the spirits, Kate clicked on the web browser.

Kate woke up from her slumber with a knocking on the door. "Katerina? We will arrive soon." An airy voice warned. Jinora.

"Okay." Kate called back, slipping off of her covers. How long was she on her phone yesterday? She came out for dinner and lunch and to talk with Kai and Jinora for maybe thirty minuets? Okay, she was on her phone a lot. Hopefully they thought she was meditating. Stepping onto the floor, Kate glanced at the table. Folded on it were some clean clothes that looked exactly like the ones she was wearing.

"Thank you Spirits or whoever did this." Kate said, mumbling. "And thank you for my phone and the wifi." Kate said, picking up the clothes. "And for the bending."

Slipping out the door and heading to one of the bathrooms, Kate knocked; making sure nobody was in there. Sliding the door open and closed, Kate saw a shower. "Thanks.' She said, again to the spirits.

Fifteen minuets later, Kate was fully clothed and walking into the foyer, pulling her hands into a ponytail.

"Good morning." Jinora said, looking at Kate. This girl was so polite. It's a good thing Kai showed up. He lets her loose.

"Thanks." Kate said, sitting down on the couch next to Kai. "Do you know how much longer till we will be there?"

"Our pilot says in about two minuets. You got out just in time, Katerina." Jinora answered, sitting down next to Kate. Like a little trio.

"You can call me Kate if you want to. And I guess I did." Kate said, looking up towards the ramp.

"Alright then, Kate." Jinora said.

"Jinora?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"How hard is it to learn airbending?" she asked. "Like, on a scale of one to ten."

"I would say a five. Its always been easy for me." Kai interrupted. Jinora laughed.

"Not everybody can have as much raw talent as Kai." Jinora explained.

"Don't worry. I think I can handle the training pretty good."

"We have arrived." The voice of the pilot carried over the airship, and the big ramp opened.

Welcome to The Earth Kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy was gripping his arm so hard, he was pretty sure that it would turn purple from lose of blood circulation.

"Katerina Worthung, age thirteen, was reported missing earlier this morning." The grip of Cassidy's hand got even tighter, and Noah had to pry her fingers off of his arm and hold her hand firmly in his.

"If anyone has any information regarding the disappearance of this young girl, please inform the local authorities." Kate's picture flashed on the screen, along with the phone number of the police department. As the woman went on to other news, Cassidy sighed, slamming the power button on the remote to her TV.

"I don't get it. She calls me, saying she's okay. She calls her mom, saying she's okay, asks us _not _to call the police, and what does her mom do? Boom! Calls the cops." Cassidy says, frustrated.

"She wants to find Kate. We all do. She can't just trust Kate because she said so." Noah explains.

'Why not? She's not kidnapped- she would have told us the code word for danger. They would have taken her cell phone or not let her bring it."

"So, what? You think she ran away? Come on Cass, just because you don't like the fact that she's in danger doesn't mean it will change anything."

"When did you become s infuriating?" Cassidy said, clawing at the ends of her hair. "She has been missing for about nine hours now, and its going to be my fault if we don't see her again. I should've done something to keep her safe."

"You aren't superwoman. You can't do anything. I don't think Kate's in any trouble, okay? She would've called the police if she were. I just think she had a problem and needed to sort it out." Noah says, trying to soothe the fire of fear.

"By herself? Come on Noah, Kate's smart, but she can't do everything by herself. She would've told _somebody. _She would've told one of us at least." Cassidy says, frantic.

"Cassidy." Noah says, standing up. "Chill. We don't know if anything terrible has happened to her!" Noah sighs. "I gotta go home. Call me tomorrow morning, okay?"

Sighing, Cassidy got up from the couch. "Yeah. Whatever." Cassidy said, biting her li[p. Stupid Kate and her stupid disappearing problem.

"Bye Cassidy." Noah said, exiting the door. Shutting the door behind him, Cassidy stomped upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Did Noah leave?" A voice interrupted the silence of what Cassidy thought was her room. It was not.

"Veronica! What the freak." Cassidy said, startled.

'What? You come into my room. Did Noah leave?" Veronica asked.

"Um, yeah. Why? You don't still have that crush on him, do you Vern? You're eleven." Cassidy said, questioning.

"What?" Veronica said, blushing. "No way."

"Trinity, I've had kind of a long day. I need to go to my room, okay?" Cassidy said, exiting the door.

"Wait!" Veronica called back, following Cassidy out the door.

"What?" Cassidy answered, exasperated.

` Taking a step closer, Trinity lowered her voice. "Is it true that you have a crush on Beaux?"

This time, Cassidy was the one who reddened. "Veronica, where did you get that idea?"

"Willow said you did. She said that Maria told her who heard it from Taylor who heard it from Eric who heard it from Sophie who heard it from Elliot who heard it from Noah who heard it from Kate." Veronica explained, twisting her hands. "You do, don't you?"

Kate. It always came back to Kate. Kate has a freaking missing issue and she also told Noah? What was her deal lately?

"Willow!" Cassidy screamed. "Get up here!"

Cassidy's eldest sister tromped up the stairs, accompanied by her older brother, Collin.

"What's the issue, Cassidy? I'm trying to face time with Maria." Willow said, the fifteen year old rolling her eyes.

"Why would you tell Veronica about me liking Beaux? You _know _she can't keep a secret." Cassidy said, frustrated.

"I can too!" Veronica argued.

"Not the time, Veronica." Teagen said, interrupting his youngest sibling.

"Don't be so bossy." Trinity said, huffing.

"Don't sass me." Collin argued.

"Guys!" Willow said, breaking up the fight, turning to Cassidy. 'Look, I'm sorry okay? It just slipped out."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Cassidy said, walking into the correct room this time. Slamming the door and locking it, Cassidy sat on her bad, taking her hair out of its braid.

"My life is a wreck." Cassidy muttered, yanking her bracelets off her wrist. Kate's missing, her twelve year old sister, who has a habit of telling everybody's secrets, knows that she has a crush on the most liked guy in the whole world. Noah and Kate's parents and everybody else isn't taking Kate's disappearance seriously and her family seems to just get annoyed at her for trying to defend herself. To make things worse, Teagen, the only sibling _not_ completely crazy is going to college at the age of eighteen. Too old and to busy for Cassidy to vent to her brother.

Kate would understand, like always. She could cry and scream and yell and vent and she would always be there, even if she was upset at her. Best friends have to stick together, right? Laying down on her bed, and closing her eyes, Cassidy took a deep breath, relaxing. Maybe everything will be okay once Kate comes back.  
_If she comes back._

Stupid Nagging voice_._

**LINEBRE****AK**

"And that is the reason why my life is not in good condition." Cassidy finished, talking to Noah on the phone.

"Cass?" He said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" She totally knew what was coming.

"Don't you think you are being a little over-dramatic?" Yep. She nailed it.

"No, Noah, I do not think I'm being over-dramatic. My best friend is missing. I'm just worried, okay?" Cassidy explained, already feeling annoyed.

"Look Cassidy. Kate is my best friend too, okay? I think you're just letting your imagination run a bit…" Noah faltered.

"A bit what, Noah?" Cassidy asked.

"Wild? Maybe you're going through anxiety attacks or something." Noah said.

"I don't think you can have anxiety attacks. I don't even have anxiety. I gotta go Noah. I'll talk to you later." Cassidy said.

"Wait. Cass, I-" Before Noah could finish, she pressed the end call button.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Willow said, entering into her bedroom without asking. A searing pain flashed into Cassidy's skull, causing her to hold her head in her hands

_A muffled voice broke through the darkness that was Cassidy's vision and mind. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" The voice sounded muffled, a closed door in her vision. A blonde head was standing outside the door as if she was listening. When the girl turned away from the door, Cassidy caught her face. Kate._

_Another gripping pain grabbed the attention of Cassidy, and the door disappeared in a blinding light. _

"_Mein Lee!" A voice entered into the hazy sight of a young girl and a master talking. "The Queen's niece is coming to stay with us. Prince Chai and hiw sife were killed by a group of rebels and he left his daughter in the Queen's care." _

_The girl nodded, sending her long brown hair flouncing everywhere. "What shall I do with the Princess?"_

"_See too it that she stays out of trouble." The guard said. "The Queen takes no interest in the Princess of the Earth Kingdom. Make sure she is well out of sight and no visitors ever see her. She is your responsibility. Be Positive you take good care. She is the Heir to the throne."_

_ "Yes, Master Yin Shing." The girl bowed to the master, and the scene before her cleared up._

Cassidy's eyes flew open, her hair plastered the back of her neck. Sitting up in her bed, Cassidy sashayed her hair over to her right shoulder. When did she get in bed? Wasn't she just talking to Willow? Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, Cassidy stood up. Did she have a dream? Standing up, Cassidy exited her doorway and started going down the stairs. A dull murmur of voices floated from the kitchen, and Cassidy paused on the stairs to listen.

"Her best friend is missing and her other best friend is fighting with her. She's not depressed, Willow! She's just stressed." Collin said.

"I didn't say she was depressed! A perfectly healthy girl doesn't just randomly faint when she's talking. Especially not Cassidy." Willow argued back.

"What, so just because Cassidy is always happy means she isn't allowed to be sick? She is panicking. She feels guilty, like it was her fault. Just leave it Willow." Teagen countered.

"Stop fighting!" A voice broke the squabble. Why did they let Veronica join the conversation? "She's coming down the stairs. Act like we were talking about Taylor Swift or something."

Well, that was her cue. Stomping down the stairs so she knew they would hear her, Cassidy entered into the kitchen, her eyes finding Collin trying to braid veronica's hair.

"Hey Cassidy." Willow said, glancing up from her phone. "How are you feeling?"

"Splendid." She grumbled, plunking down on a kitchen chair next to Willow. "What happened?"

Willow and Collin locked eyes with each other-so small Cassidy wouldn't have seen it if she wasn't looking directly into Willow's eyes. But she was. So when her older siblings glanced at each other, she huffed.

"What?" She demanded, glancing at her siblings.

"Um…" Veronica started. "Well. You-" Veronica was interrupted.

'Took a nap." Willow soothed. You were so angry, you probably didn't remember falling asleep."

"That's not-" Veronica said, but was once again interrupted.

"Ouch!" She said, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't pull my hair again."

"Sorry." Collin murmured. He didn't seem sorry.

"Right." Cassidy said, stoutly. Like she was going to believe him. Shifting her eyes to chck the time, she saw it was late. 8:23.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Cassidy asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Upstairs talking to the doc-" For a third time, Veronica was interrupted.

"Upstairs. In their room. Spending quality time together." Willow said, glaring at Veronica.

Huffing, the youngest sibling stood up. "Fine. If you don't want to say anything, fine." Veronica got up; her half finished braided hair swinging from behind her. Stomping up the stairs much like Cassidy had, veronica slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Cassidy, maybe you should rest." Willow said, standing up.

"I'm not a baby, Willow. I'm fine. I just took a nap, remember? It's not like I fainted." Cassidy said, trying to make it seem like she didn't know anything. This way, she could spy on them some more.

A flash of fear splayed across Willow's face, but it was covered up as quickly as it came. "You're right. Just holler if you need anything." Ushering Cassidy up the stairs, Willow waited until she was out of sight before continuing to whisper with Collin.

Tromping up the stairs, Cassidy sighed. What was she going to do?

**LINEBRE****AK**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Jinora? You're going to be here alone with your dad which is totally not fun." Kai said, trying to persuade Jinora to come into the city.

"Kai." Kate hushed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Be nice."

"No, its okay. I'm just going to read one of my romance novels. Have fun!" Jinora said, in her ever-present calm voice. Seriously. How does she do that?

"Are you sure? We won't be back for a couple of hours." Kate said, looking at Jinora.

"It's fine. Go ahead." Jinora said. She must've really wanted to read that book.

"Okay. Well, bye." With a small wave and a swoop to grab a bag, Kate and Kai were off.

'Well, I have business to do. Bye Kate!" Kai said, bounding away from her.

Business. Yeah, right. Business like getting captured by the Da Li and being forced into a concentration camp? Yeah, that was sure to be a real kick of a time.

Sighing, Kate started to wander around the city, making sure she remembered what street the airship was. Getting lost was definitely a no-no on her list.

After wandering around for two hours, Kate found herself watching Kai from behind a newspaper stand, debating whether or not to stop Kai from being kidnapped.

On one hand, getting Kai to safe ground would be easy and save him from a lot of pain. On the other, saving the airbenders were kinds've important. Would they still do that even if Kai wasn't kidnapped? Best not to risk it. Let Kai get kidnapped-it builds character.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." Kai's voice said, unnoticeable throughout the chatter of the crowd. Noticing Kai's slight of hand and the money disappear behind him, Kate made a mental note to return the money as soon as possible. When Kai started moving away from the crowd; Kate slipped behind him and started to tail him. Once he got into an alleyway, she was too busy to notice he was panting from out of breath-he was running away from somebody.

"So, Kai, are you going to return the money that you took?" Kate said, shifting her weight to the left side. "Because that was kind of rude of you." A rustle of movement from behind her made Kate realize where she was.

An alley.

'Oh, Crud, Kai, we need to get out of here." Kate said, grabbing his wrist and jerking him around. Too late. They were cornered by the Da Li.

**LINEBRE****AK**

"You, know, this is your fault you know." Kate voiced, rubbing her head from being knocked unconscious from the earths queen minions.

"My fault? Are you kidding me? This is your fault. I could've escaped but you grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the direction of the enemy." Kai said, defending himself. Shackles tied around their wrist, Kai rubbed his wrist as if by thinking of the memory, the firm grip returned.

"Yeah, okay, keep telling yourself that Kai." Kate said, sliding down against the wall.

"Poor Jinora." Kai sighed, looking at Kate. "We were supposed to be back a long time ago."

Kate was going to respond with some witty comeback about why Jinora and him were made for each other, but the truck halted to a stop. Kate went tumbling across the steel compartment.

"Ouch. Doesn't the earth queen want us in good shape?" Kate vented.

"How do you know we are going to the earth queen?" Kai asked. Crappers. Time to think quickly.

"I overheard them talking." Kate said, brushing off the lie like it was the truth.

"Oh. Okay." Kai said. He must not be a walking lie detector-Kate's lies usually fall through.

The steel doors opened, and sunlight poured into the darkly lit truck. Airbenders were crammed in, and Kai gave Kate a look signaling their conversation was over.

After what seemed like a thousand hours later, Kate was roughly shoved out of the truck and onto the hard ground. Night had fallen across the city, and the twine on Kate's wrist was aching. How long had they been in the truck? Kai was shoved to his feet beside her, and Kai looked at Kate before walking next to her in harmony the direction the guards were leading them.

_This is silly,_ Kate thought. _We should be fighting, not obeying. We need to get out of here._

The prisoners were led down a path, and then into a series of winding steps, most of which were cool rock. Finally, all the airbenders were crammed into a single room-one dimly lit with glowing green lanterns.

"Listen up!" The ringleader hollered. "You are now part of the Erath Queen's private army. Your duty is to serve and protect her. Now, go to your places! Guards, show them."

A hand was pressed into Kate's back, and she was thrown into a cell filled with other air bender woman. Sighing, Kate leaned against the wall, placing her head on the smooth rock.

How did she get roped into this?

**LINEBRE****AK**

"_This is all your fault." A boy hissed, seething at Kate. "We never should have gotten caught in the alleyway."_

"_Well, I'm sorry that I was trying to protect you." Kate responded, angrily clenching her teeth. "Not everything is my fault, Kai."_

_As the two walked behind crowds of people, the pair was pushed apart by an invisible wall. Kate and several others were slammed against the wall, a gust of wind blowing into the center of the room._

"_Welcome to your first day of training!" A voice boomed. All heads turned to look at someone in the front of the room, a decorated Da Li member. "You will work hard and long to achieve success in the army. Fight for yourself. You must not rely on others to help you here." Several other members dressed in the same uniform appeared form the ground, bending the earth to form a gate out._

"_These people will be your leaders. Obey them, or you will not survive." The word lingered in the air as the man left the room, and the 'leaders' were left in the room._

"_Lets get started."_

Shooting forward in her bed, Cassidy rubbed her temple hard. 'Ouch. Ouch. Ow. Ow. Ow." Cassidy repeated, squeezing her head into her hands.

This hurt. Really bad. What were these things? Why was she having dreams about Kate being in Legend of Korra?

"It's just a kids show." She muttered to herself, slipping out of her bed, standing on her feet. As she moved, the swaying of her body ruffled her clothing.

"What am I wearing?" She wondered. A blowy nightgown breezed around her body, feeling like soft silk. "Am I a princess?" She muttered.

"_Princess of the Earth Kingdom." _ The words from her vision/dream echoed in her head, sending a dull wave of pain into Cassidy's head. "Princess?" She muttered.

Knocking on the door. 'Your Highness?" A young lady called, entering into Cassidy's bedroom. Wait. This was definitely _not_ her bedroom. Her bedroom was not this big or lavishly furnished.

"Ah, good. You are awake." A petite girl with gorgeous brown hair and eyes and hair entered the room, throwing open the curtains. "I trust you slept well?"

The light of the sun caused a object in the far corner of the room to glimmer. Twisting her head to look at it, Cassidy mentally groaned.

A crown. Perfect for the Princess.


End file.
